


The Welcome Home Tradition

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My first attempt at writing smut lol, Porn with some feeling...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Rei finally returns home for the first time in three weeks, and he and Ritsu commence their 'welcome home tradition.'





	The Welcome Home Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here... um... this is my first smut fic and I think I overdid it aha... This was supposed to be a part of The Emotion Called Love, but you don't have to read that to understand what happens here. I may regret the fact I actually put it up, but I have no regrets whatsoever when it comes to me and my Sakuma Sinning *u*

After a successful concert, Rei and the rest of UNDEAD went their respective ways home. When he opened the door to his (read, his and his brother's) apartment, he wasn't surprised when he entered a dark space.

 

“Ritsu~ I'm home.” He chanted while taking off his boots, placing his keys, hat, and gloves down before doing so. He didn't bother changing out of his unit uniform because his apartment was a mere few blocks away from the concert venue. It gave him time to fully embrace the beauty of the night. Of course, during the short walk he wondered how his kawaii Ritsu would look under the light of the moon. But it was nice to have something to look forward to, and he smiled at the thoughts of seeing Ritsu.

 

For a little over a year now, he was in a _more than brother's_ relationship with Ritsu. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined his brother would've felt the same way he did. But sure enough, Ritsu did. And just as much. Sometimes Rei wants to slap himself for ever doubting the possibility his brother wouldn't think the same things as him, _feel_ the same way he felt. But that's all in the past.

 

The door to their shared bedroom opened, and Ritsu emerged from the room, rubbing his eye. “Welcome home, Onii-chan...”

 

Rei stepped out of his untied boots and walked over to his little brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. Ritsu responded similarly, arms wrapping around him and hands resting on his back. “Did you hear the concert Ritsu?”

 

Ritsu made a sound that sounded like a yes, his head still buried in Rei's chest. Looking up, he gave a drowsy yet stern glare. “You never told me you would be performing this close to home... Stupid Anija..”

 

Rei was taken aback, Ritsu pulled out the Anija statement, meaning he was super mad with him.

 

“Ritsu, don't be mad... I just wanted to... surprise you, that's all.”

 

Ritsu's glare turned into a cute pout. “Well, you could've told me you were performing this close to home...” he turned his head, mumbling what almost sounded like, “I would've come if it was that close...”

 

Rei, overjoyed by the words, squeezed Ritsu very tight, and Ritsu, surprised, made a surprised noise. “Oh, Ritsu~ I'm sorry for not telling you! Next time I'll tell you, and then we can go home together, yeah?”

 

For a little while Ritsu was silent, and then he rubbed Rei's back in a comforting manner. “...Yeah...”

 

Rei released his hold on Ritsu, taking the time to gaze upon his simply adorable younger brother. From the looks of it, Ritsu just woke up. His hair was a bit more messy, but there was the strong scent of soap still clinging onto him. Also, from the looks of it....

 

“Hm? Isn't this my shirt?” It was a plain white dress shirt, yet it looked so much better on Ritsu, because it was a bit too large for his slimmer frame.

 

“... Yeah... it is.” Ritsu mumbled. Taking the bottom of the shirt in his fingers he started playing with it. He would admit that it was his older brother's, and that he wore it, but he wouldn't admit that...

 

“...You missed me that much Ritsu? How adorable!!!” Rei smiled, clasping his hands together.

 

Ritsu couldn't say anything, but the darkening blush on his face was all the evidence Rei needed.

 

Dropping his hands he instead reached out to Ritsu, holding him close to himself once again.

 

“I'm sorry for making you worry... It was quite long, wasn't it?” He raked his long fingers through Ritsu's short hair. Ritsu's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensation of Rei's fingers through his hair once again. “It can't be helped Onii-chan... we're idols after all...”

 

All Rei could do was sigh.

 

Rei and Ritsu were fully aware that this was going to happen, even while they were both in Yumenosaki. As part of the idol world it would be difficult for them to have time to spend together. And since UNDEAD and Knights were under different labels, that made it that much more difficult them to enjoy what time they could have together.

 

Ritsu opened his eyes, and looked up. Oh, how long it has been to be able to drown in those similar blood red eyes, he thought.

 

“You know... It will always be hard on us... considering the relationship we are in... I don't mind it though. After all, we manage to come back home, right?”

 

Rei was startled by that statement. Because it was the utter truth. No matter how far away, no matter how long they're gone... They always come back to each other. To their home.

 

Once again Rei smiled, brushing away stray locks of raven hair away from Ritsu's face. “You're absolutely right Ritsu, dear... We always come back, don't we...”

 

Ritsu smiled, and rose to the balls of his bare feet, to plant a small kiss on Rei's lips. He went down, and smirked at the shocked expression his older brother was giving.

 

“Been that long you forgot to give me a welcome home kiss? I guess you're getting old Onii-chan...”

 

Rei laughed at the statement. “Indeed, I am getting old. But I would never forget to to something as wonderful as that.”

 

Ritsu tilted his head. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

Rei pushed his own hair back, flashing a smirk that sent shivers down Ritsu's spine.

 

“Because I'm going to give lots of them to you tonight...”

 

Flashing a smirk of his own, Ritsu snakes his arms around Rei's neck, bringing him down a few inches, and closer to his own face. “I hope that's not all you're going to give me... I've been waiting for three weeks you know...”  
  


Rei replies by wrapping his arms around Ritsu's slim waist, and placing his forehead on top of his younger brother's. “Of course I wouldn't stop there... After all, we have a lot of... _catching up_ to do.”

 

“So where do you want to start?” Ritsu's nimble fingers start peeling the black jacket off Rei's shoulders, Rei releasing his hold on Ritsu long enough to let the article of clothing fall to the floor. “Hm... Shall we go to the bed then...?” Rei hoists Ritsu up by his thighs, Ritsu finds his hands on Rei's shoulders, and his legs crossed around his waist. “I don't know if I can make it that far, even...” a heavy blush creeps up his face.

 

Rei laughs, “I don't know if I can hold back either...”

 

Ritsu takes the opportunity to lick the outer shell of his older brother's ear, and suddenly, with a sultry voice...

 

“It doesn't matter where we do it first... After all... we have all night long...”

 

And that was all Rei needed.

 

While carrying his younger brother he stormed out of the hallway and into their bedroom. Slamming the door he pushed Ritsu's back against the door and met him with a deep, open mouthed kiss.

 

Their tongues met for the first time in three weeks, the sudden contact sending waves of pleasure down both their spines. Again and again, the met each other in sloppy, wet kisses, just taking the time to familiarize themselves with the others mouth. Separating with a wet pop, Rei spun his brother around and laid him down on their bed.

 

Just being able to look at Ritsu's aroused expression up close was pleasurable in itself for Rei, and seeing that his dear Ritsu was aroused enough for precum to spot the white dress shirt already was simply adding fuel to his fire.

 

“My Ritsu, you're already like this...” Rei's long fingers slide up the backside of Ritsu's leaking cock, and a shuddering gasp escaped his lips. “B-Baka Onii-chan, you're guilty of that as well...” He squeezed the erection his brother was sporting through the layers of clothing restraining it. Rei groaned at the touch, but craved more.

 

“You're so mean Ritsu~ You are the reason why I'm like this.”

 

“Hmm is that so?” Ritsu grabs Rei by his wrists and makes him fall forward, and taking advantage of the momentum effectively switching positions, so that he was the one staring down on the older male.. “Then I should take care of it, right~” A smirk spread on Ritsu's face, as if he was planning something from the beginning.

 

Rei said nothing, just grabbing Ritsu by his arms and landed him back, hitting the sheets with a _poof_. Without hesitation he dove for the exposed patch of skin, right at his collarbone, lightly biting and sucking it.

 

A breathy moan escaped Ritsu's lips as Rei continued sucking on the small patch of skin by his collarbone. For some strange reason, he loved the sensation of having his neck and the area around his collarbone sucked on, and biting of course. Sometimes he wondered if it was a 'side effect' due to his occasional tendencies to act like a vampire, but he it was just because he was more sensitive there. _'I wonder if Onii-chan is sensitive there too?'_ Ritsu wonders to himself as he realizes his mind is slowly become more and more blank, turning more into a white canvas just waiting to get sullied and painted by the ministrations of the person above him. Reaching up to grab wavy black locks, he panted two words. Two words, that he has been dying to mutter in the dead of night. “ _Enter me?_ ” Rei stilled, the excitement becoming more and more difficult to restrain. With a labored breath he hoisted himself off of Ritsu, when his movements were stopped by none other than his brother.

 

Red faced and messy looking, Ritsu pouted. “Where are you going~?”

 

Rei was taken aback. “But, condom--”

 

“I don't need it.”

 

“W-well, lube--”

 

“Don't want it.”

 

“But Ritsu--”

 

“I don't need it! Is it bad that I only want to feel you, Rei?”

 

There it was, the first name attack. It was very rare for Ritsu to call him by his actual name, but whenever he _did_ say it, it meant he was serious about something. And usually it was because of things like this, whenever they express their love for each other in the form of sex. Thus, it was rare whenever they had sex, that condoms were used, and even rarer when Ritsu would let Rei use lube to prepare him. He never understood why Ritsu would want the pain, since he's always unable to walk without pain for days whenever they finish their ' _love making'_ for the night.

 

However, to Rei, he knew there was a secondary, more serious meaning to Ritsu's usage of his real name.

 

By dropping the term of 'older brother' and 'younger brother' they are no longer Sakuma Rei and Sakuma Ritsu. They became two men that truly love each other, Rei and Ritsu.

 

They both knew it was risky for them to be in a relationship such as this one. How sinful it was for them to love their own blood related brother. However, they always thought it was rude of the other people to judge. It _is_ everyone's right to love, and it _is_ everyone's right to love freely. It was just coincidence that they were in love with the person that was always with them, in name and in blood.

 

They stared at each other for a long time, the height of their sexual desires dying fast because of the tension in the air.

 

After a long while, Rei let out a heavy sigh and sat back down on the bed. He just sat down for a little while, closing his eyes and running a hand through his wavy hair. All the while Ritsu stared at the back of the person he loved, knowing that a serious talk was coming up. It always happened, _especially_ the nights when he decided against everything and address Rei by his first name. Was it because the realization of their sins always comes crashing down on them at those times? Because of the shackles on them prevent them from being truly free? Whatever the case, their 'welcome home tradition' wouldn't commence anytime soon unless this talk gets over and done with. His annoying brother was stubborn like that.

 

Rei takes the hand on his arm and caresses it with his two hands, gently handling it as if Ritsu was a doll.

 

“... You know I don't want you to be in pain, right?”

 

Ritsu unfolded his legs, letting them dangle off the edge of the bed and stared at the floor below them. “... But if its you then I want it, Onii-chan.” Again, a dense silence was between them, until Ritsu let out a sigh. Whenever talks like this happened, it was because Rei was uncertain. Sure, he loved Ritsu from the bottom of his heart, and nothing would _ever_ change that, Ritsu knows. But whenever Rei leaves with UNDEAD for a tour, he always comes back uncertain of everything.

 

Ritsu tried to reassure Rei that everything was okay, that everything was real. And it somehow works, but he knows that Rei is still unsure of everything. Whether or not its okay for his _adorable little brother_ to be in a relationship with his older brother.

 

Taking a deep breath, he muttered words he never expected he would say to his brother of all people. But if there was anything that he could do to become certain that _yes,_ he is fine staying in a relationship with Rei, then the dark, dark past must be brought into light. “I... did lots of bad things the year you were abroad... You see, I was in pain, and I wanted some way to make myself feel better. I was pushy... Needy more like. And I forced people close to me to do things they didn't want to do.”

 

“...Isara-kun, was it?” Ritsu stiffened, but slowly nodded.

 

“Maa-kun was worried about me, since I was skipping classes. I slept a lot, hoping that time would pass and I would be able to see you again. It was painful staying awake because time passes so slowly. And I turned to Maa-kun to help me exert my stress.”

 

Rei continued to listen, since it was his fault he made his dear Ritsu like this, it was only obvious for him to listen to Ritsu. To find a way for him to heal Ritsu's pain. Little did he know that was what Ritsu was trying to do. Heal _his own_ pain.

 

“I forced Maa-kun into having a relationship with me. I almost feel disgusted with myself, now I think about it. I abused Maa-kun's kindness, took what he had for granted.

 

“I wanted to find a way to love Maa-kun, because I do. We've been childhood friends for so long already... But you always took up my thoughts, and you were the reason for my suffering. In the end, I realized that I'll never love Maa-kun the way I'd love you, so I resorted to having sex with him. But we were inexperienced....”

 

Ritsu let out a heavy sigh, tilting his head to land on Rei's shoulders. “I missed you so, _so_ much, Onii-chan... I couldn't find a way to make the loneliness go away, so I temporarily fixed the problem with sex... but no matter who it was you would always come into my mind.”

 

“Ritsu...” Rei takes his free hand and pats Ritsu's hair in slow strokes. “I'm sorry, for giving you pain.”

 

“Nnn~ No need to apologize for that, If its you giving me the pain I don't mind...~ I love it if its your pain, after all, you're my _lover_ after all, right~?”

 

Those words resonated within Rei's being. And he suddenly realized that he was being an idiot all this time. Why was he worried about the strangest of things? Why was he _uncertain_ about Ritsu's love for him?

 

He was foolish to let things like _society_ get in the way of his love life.

 

“Ritsu... Thank you, my dear. It looks like I've been acting foolishly for some time now...” Ritsu lets out a content hum from the back of his throat. “It's not that bad~ You're just more attentive than I am.”

 

“I know you worry about me Onii-chan, be it with sex or anything else. That's why you worry that I shouldn't be in this kind of relationship with you, since we're brothers and all that. But I don't really care about anything else.” He squeezes Rei's hand in his own. “I love you Onii-chan, when you're as my brother, and when you're as my lover. There's nothing that will change this, I'm sure of it.”

 

A content smile spreads from Rei's lips, as all the worry is lifted from his shoulders. “And I you, Ritsu. But how did you know I wasn't just talking about the lube?” A lazy laugh came from Ritsu. “You like to cover up the more serious topics you want to avoid by using lube as an excuse.”

 

“Oh really? I never realized that...” Rei curiously looked up.

 

“You're starting to show your age.” Ritsu snickered. Rei laughed his old man laugh.

 

“All things aside, when did you become a Do-M Ritsu~” Rei asked in amusement, getting a small laugh from Ritsu.

 

“I'm not a Do-M for everybody Onii-chan.” “Hmm~?” Is all Rei says. As if he doesn't believe what Ritsu says. But he doesn't question further. He doesn't need to anyways. All of his past worries came to pass, everything is as good as could be. Nothing will worry him about his relationship with Ritsu from now on.

 

Ritsu looks up, and the reflection of the moonlight makes Rei look so, _so_ beautiful, in his eyes. It's almost like Rei is the angel that has come to drag him down to the depths of hell, something in which Ritsu would have no problems with, if it ever happened.

 

“Everything I am is because of you, Onii-chan. _You_ made me into a being that desires only you, and everything you give me.”

 

Rei smiles, the small gentle one that brings something out of his blood red eyes. “Ritsu...”

 

A devilish smirk came back on Ritsu's face, as he spun his leg around so he would be straddling Rei. “Now that that's over, why don't we start that _welcoming home_ we were in the middle of...” Slowly he unbuttons the dress shirt and exposes his entire body to Rei. “...Unless you're too old to get it back up~?”

 

Immediately Rei's hands land on his waist, and he shivers at the touch of his waist. “I'll never get too old to love you Ritsu~”

 

Ritsu's arms find their home around Rei's neck, as he slowly leans in. “That's good then...~”

 

Their lips meet once more, more passionate than ever. It almost felt like the kisses they were sharing at this moment were taking them back in time. Through all the pain and misunderstandings, in the end it still ended up like this; the two of them constantly yearning for each other, even though they know how wrong it is.

 

Rei's hands slide up Ritsu's back, each slight movement sending waves of pleasure down his back. High pitched moans constantly came from the back of Ritsu's throat, and if Rei had to admit, it was the one voice that would always make him a little more hot and bothered than.... Other registers of Ritsu's voice.

 

Ritsu skillfully ground his hips against Rei's, the friction coming from Rei's pants sending an unpleasant feeling to his exposed cock.

 

Separating from his older brother, Ritsu once again pouted. “You're mean Onii-chan. Your pants hurt.”

 

“Oya, is that so?” A devilish smirk spread on Rei's features. “As much as I like the bed I feel a bit... _Adventurous_ today.” his hands went to cusp the soft skin of Ritsu's cute ass.

 

Ritsu shuddered at the contact, enjoying every sensation he was experiencing at this moment. “Adventurous, you say~? What were you thinking of~?”

 

“We haven't done it in the shower, have we~” Rei wonders aloud, long fingers exploring the pale canvas of Ritsu's back and ass, tapping up and down as if Ritsu was his own personal piano.

 

“Shower sex hm~ That sounds fun.” Ritsu's blood red eyes shone with excitement. “What were you going to do? Push me against the wall and fuck me there?”

 

“Hmm, something like that~ Then we could do it in the tub again. I remember how you liked how deep it was last time~” Envisioning the experience sent another shiver down Ritsu's spine. He was harder than ever thinking about it. “First off I want to strip you in the shower.” he linked his hands behind Rei's neck, and he connected their foreheads together once again. “I love seeing you when you're wet. Is that ok~?”

 

Rei brought his lips to Ritsu's once again, this time a chaste kiss. “Whatever my dear desires, I'm more than willing to fulfill it~”

 

“Then... Let's go to the bathroom?” As Ritsu accentuated an expression of a cute puppy, as if what they were going to do wasn't sinful at all.

 

And once again, Rei gave out a hearty laugh. “Ritsu, if you do anymore than this you'll make this old man die because of how adorable you are~”

 

 

With a heave, Rei stood from the bed, supporting Ritsu from his ass, while Ritsu linked his legs around Rei's waist. Taking the few steps to the bathroom, the older Sakuma managed to open and close the door to the bathroom with minimal problems.

 

Setting Ritsu back down onto the tile floor, it was only a moment before he flinched at the cascading water coming from the showerhead. Ritsu made a satisfied hum as he joined his brother under the showerhead. “As I thought... I really do love it when you're soaked with your clothes on Onii-chan...~” He took a finger and slowly drew a line from the center of Rei's chest, making its way down to his stomach, stopping only when it was met by the thicker fabric of the black pants he was wearing. “It makes you look really sexy you know? The shirt clings to your skin, and shows those muscles you have even though you like to hide them behind layers of shirts and sweaters...” Taking the bottom of the gray shirt he slid it up and Rei silently complied, only bringing his arms up to discard the article of clothing from his body. “Oh, really~” Rei hummed in thought as his slid his hands over Ritsu's ass once again. “I never knew you liked them that much, Ritsu.” Ritsu shuddered once again, a dazed expression appearing on his pink face.

 

“I-it's because... They're perfect, essentially. There's not too much... Just enough to fit your physique...” His hands went down to the belt, adorned with the sash and a bead chain. “But does it really matter, what I like about you I mean.... I love you, that means I love everything about you. Isn't it enough to know that I love you that way~?” With that his skillful digits took hold of the zipper and slid it down. Ritsu went down on his knees, leaving Rei's embrace to stare at the black of the jeans.

 

“...Shit.”

 

“Ritsu? What's wrong?” Rei asked when he was met by the adorable frustrated expression Ritsu was sporting. “I realized I should've made you wear looser pants... These are going to be hard to take off you know.” To prove his point he pinched the fabric of the pants, along with Rei's skin. Rei flinched at the pain, but returned Ritsu with a smile. “Would you like me to take it off myself then?”

 

A satisfied smile spread on Ritsu's face. “nn~ I'd like that very much...~”

 

Never in his lifetime does Rei remember stripping as fast as he did just now. While he was at it, he took off the socks as well.

 

He returned to face Ritsu with a really hard erection. How happy it seemed to be free from the clothing restraining it, Ritsu thought as he stood face to face with it. Taking it into his hands he seemed to have an expression that almost went along the lines of worshiping the organ. “I'm glad, Onii-chan. It's so hard~ It seems that you're not as old as you act sometimes~”

 

A hearty laugh came from the elder. “And why would you think I would _not_ be like this, hm? After all...” He moves stray hairs clinging on Ritsu's face, before cradling it in his hands, taking the time to seriously look at the one he loves dearly. “It _has_ been three weeks you know. And now I can do perverted things with you, so...”

 

“Do whatever you please, Ritsu~”

 

The somewhat dazed expression was replaced with an expression of hunger, as Ritsu licked his lips and stared back down at the thick dick in his hands. He began with taking small, cat-like licks at the tip, the way he knew would make Rei _really_ feel it. Sure enough, a small twitch is what gave it away, and a smile spread on Ritsu's face.

 

“You like that, don't you~” A groan was his reply, and he decided to return to his job of making his brother cum. Instead of licking at the sensitive spots, he decided to take it all in his mouth, a thing he realized he greatly enjoyed doing after having his face fucked in a bathroom stall back at Yumenosaki. After taking the dick in as far as it could go into before choking him, he began bobbing his head nice and slow, relishing in the feeling of Rei's dick sliding against his tongue.

 

“I don't remember you being this skilled at this before Ritsu... This feels amazing...~” Rei's hands reached up to grab the wet locks sitting on Ritsu's head, as he forced the other to take his dick inside his mouth completely. At the sudden movement, Ritsu gasped a bit, but his surprise was replaced with joy, and he complied to the sudden change of pace.

 

The two made a steady rhythm, and in the meantime, Ritsu took two fingers and teased his twitching asshole.

 

“Ritsu, it seems that I will come soon...” Rei thickly swallowed, water and hair getting into his eyes.

 

Ritsu moaned an acknowledgment, having no intention of releasing Rei's dick from his mouth anytime soon. He felt the precum starting to come from Rei's dick and the anticipation of getting cum all over him made him start pouring more effort into making Rei reach his peak.

 

From the view above, Rei found it astounding how _happy_ Ritsu looked, taking his dick like it was nothing. He was a bit red faced, and saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth, but it was nothing compared to the shine those near-black eyes held.

 

“You want my cum yes?”

 

The reply he received was another moan, different from the other ones. They've been at this long enough Rei knows all the hidden meanings behind various versions of Ritsu's high-pitched moans. It seemed like a silly thing to know, but it makes Rei stupidly happy to see Ritsu content and happy.

 

It was in a split second, where Ritsu gave a particularly hard suck, and Rei lost it. Holding Ritsu in place he spilled his cum down Ritsu's throat. He let the member slip out of his mouth, swallowing the cum with ease.

 

“Hmmm~ Thank you for the meal Onii-chan~”

 

And once again, Rei lost it.

 

Grabbing Ritsu's wrists and bringing him to his feet, he not-so-gently pushed him to the wall. Still somewhat dazed from the blowjob, Ritsu was unable to comprehend the situation in full. “O...nii-chan...?”

 

Rei reached out and turned off the water, but the room was still somewhat steamy. And after that returned to Ritsu, and was sporting a hard erection _as if_ he didn't receive a service from Ritsu not minutes before.

 

“It's a good thing we have all night Ritsu... You're so erotic I can't seem to keep it down for long...~”

 

Ritsu, a little more collected now, experimentally rubbed his ass against the slick dick. “Huh... That good? It _is_ a good thing that we have all night then~? I need to make sure you're completely satisfied,

that means all your semen needs to come to me...~”

 

Why was his brother _so_ adorable sometimes, yet so sexy in others? Rei thought. In his opinion, he thought it was unfair that his lover was like that, he swears that Ritsu will kill him one day because of it, but then again, it wouldn't be a bad way to go, says his consciousness.

 

“Neeee~ I can't wait any longer.” Ritsu continued to rub his soft backside against the hard dick.

 

“I don't think I can either, Ritsu... But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable---”

 

“O. Nii. Chan.” The small pout came out, and Rei laughed. Leaning over he connected their lips in a short, sweet kiss.

 

When they separated, Rei placed another kiss on Ritsu's cheek. “Forgive me Ritsu. This old man forgets that you prefer it to be on the rough side.”

 

Taking a hand and patting the head of wavy locks, a satisfied hum came from the younger Sakuma. “Hmmm it's ok. I lightly prepared myself, so then you wouldn't be as worried.”

 

“Oho you did it for me~? Why thank you Ritsu~”

 

Ritsu smiled. Taking the hand from Rei's hair he brought it down to his leg and lifted it up, presenting Rei with a scene Rei had yet to see in their many positions of sex they've had before.

 

“ _Enter me? Please?”_

 

Without having to be told twice, he aligned himself with Ritsu's entrance, and entered him in one swift movement. A very loud moan escaped Ritsu's lips, an overjoyed expression on his face. After three long weeks he can feel his brother once again. A low groan escaped Rei's throat. “You're tight as ever, Ritsu. It's the best inside you.” Withdrawing his cock he slammed it back into Ritsu, more waves of pleasure being sent down straight to his leaking member. “This feels so good Onii-chan! So... deep... I love it~!” Ritsu rested his head against the wall. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he gave the feeling that he was in a euphoric state. It was almost as if he wasn't aware of anything anymore, just the feeling of Rei's dick up his backside.

 

Ah. So he hit it. Ritsu's sex maniac switch. Rei was surprised, but after all, it was almost a month since he last done this kind of thing with him.

 

* * *

 

When they first discovered this switch, it was a month into their relationship, inside Rei's coffin in the Light Music Club room at Yumenosaki. Rei was afraid that he broke Ritsu, because beyond the reactions he received from entering him, Ritsu was unresponsive. It was almost as if he was in a daze...

 

At this, Rei tried to get out of Ritsu, when he was stopped by none other than Ritsu. Although he was in a daze, he seemed very alert about the fact that Rei was trying to stop them from finishing what they had started. “Why are you stopping Onii-chan? You haven't cum yet....”

 

Rei placed his hands on Ritsu's head, worry evident on his face. “I was worried Ritsu... You didn't seem like you were responding to anything--”

 

“You're just amazing... I love this so much... This feeling.... Give me more?”

 

When Ritsu came down from this high hours later and very dirty, he explained it pretty simply. “Ah. Well I guess its something like a sex mania switch I have. Since its you, I completely drown in the pleasure and nothing else seems to exist anymore... Although I think it means we'll be having long nights...~”

 

* * *

 

Rei moved his hips in a steady rhythm, Ritsu's body and voice at his mercy. “It's been awhile since I've seen this side of you Ritsu~ I guess that means we'll definitely have a long night...~”

 

Nothing coherent seemed to come out of Ritsu's mouth, moans being the only thing coming out. His entire body was twitching, and he seemed to be losing his grip on his leg. Rei stilled inside Ritsu, and grabbed his leg by the ankle, making it rest on top of his shoulder. “Ritsu, you seem to like this very much.”

 

A lazy laugh came from Ritsu's lips. “I-It's because we're finally having sex for the first time in almost a month...... I always want to remember the feeling of yours in me~” he lifted his face from the wall to look at his brother. “Make sure you love me properly tonight ne~”

 

Ah. So Ritsu's true self comes out now. The one Rei is all so familiar with. The one that always wants to be loved. The adorable side of Ritsu, as Rei calls it, even though he thinks all sides of Ritsu are adorable.

 

Rei smiles and leans in, placing a kiss on Ritsu's forehead. “Isn't that what we were going to do~ dear Ritsu, I'll give you all the love you could ever desire from me.” And with that he snapped his hips forward again, sending more tremors of pleasure through Ritsu's body.

 

Rei thought it was surprising, but for some reason he didn't seem to have hit Ritsu's prostate yet. Taking a hand to his bangs he squinted his eyes and continued to slam his dick inside the tight cavern of Ritsu. Determined to hit it, he tried different angles and all of a sudden a high moan leaked from Ritsu's mouth. Ah, he finally hit it. Rei continued to do so, feeling each new movement make Ritsu tighten up a little more.

 

Finally feeling that oh so familiar sensation, Rei gave a low grunt. “Ritsu, it looks like I will be cumming soon...”

 

With that warning, he sped up, his thrusts becoming erratic. Ritsu took a hand to his leaking dick, trying stroke it, but unable to do it. “O-onii-chan~ I want to cum too.” Without hesitation, Rei took a hand to Ritsu's dick. “My, you're leaking so much Ritsu~ You sure are feeling it, aren't you?”

 

“Yes! Feels... Amazing...!” Ritsu's face gave off the face of ultimate pleasure, until his eyes widened at the actions of his brother, who was rubbing the tip of his leaking dick. The sensation was great enough to push him over, and he came with a cry. Surprised at the sudden tightness of Ritsu around him, Rei came inside with another groan. They stilled for a long while, catching their breaths and trying to get down from their high temporarily.

 

After a long while Rei slipped out of Ritsu, and managed to bring the two of them down to the bathroom floor. Their pants echoed throughout the room, and after a short while, Ritsu turned his head to face Rei with a satisfied smile.. “That was amazing~ I really missed that while you were gone.”

 

Rei took his clean hand and patted his brother's wet hair. “I missed _you_ Ritsu.” Ritsu made an approving sound. He managed to stand up with some difficulty, and started to turn the knob to fill the bathtub with water. Rei eyes widened in surprise when he saw his cum start leaking out of Ritsu.

 

“R-Ritsu... Why didn't you take that out of you?”

 

“But I really, _really_ like the feeling of your cum in there. Besides, I think it is meaningless to do so... I mean, that was only one round. The night's still young dear Onii-chan, unless you're too old to go more than once, hm~?”

 

A playful smirk emerged from Rei's face. He too stood up and walked over to Ritsu by the bathtub. As if the motion was like breathing, he slid his hands around Ritsu's waist, while Ritsu in turn linked his arms around Rei's neck. “When it comes to anything with you, I'll never be tired~”

 

“Well, isn't that good then~” Ritsu's eyes fluttered closed, and his lips met Rei's once again in a passionate kiss. It was another sloppy kiss, full of saliva that fell from the corner of Ritsu's lips. The feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other was a feeling Ritsu always enjoyed. As expected of his brother, to know all the spots that would make him feel good.

 

Almost forcing Rei off him, Ritsu turned away to turn the knob off before the bathtub leaked with more water.

 

“... Let's have some more fun ne~” Ritsu gave Rei a devilish smile, and it took everything he had to not tackle his brother and just fuck him on the bathroom floor.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu never expected the bathtub experience to be as great as it was. But it was still a strange feeling to have water come inside as Rei was pounding into him like no tomorrow. He always appreciated the side of Rei that would, for lack of better wording, fuck him silly. Because this way, he's completely at the mercy of Rei, a feeling he immensely enjoys.

 

Rei became a kind old man, taking a towel a drying Ritsu off and carrying him out of the tub into their bedroom.

 

Placing him gently on top the bedsheets Rei takes a minute to look at his dear Ritsu. How the moonlight stuck his features, he really became the most beautiful person he ever seen. It was almost as if Ritsu was the innocent angel, who would one day bring him to his death.

 

Ritsu brings his hands up, cradling Rei's face with them. “Rei... I've known you by this name for so many years, yet its still strange when I actually say it.”

 

Rei takes a moment to actually feel Ritsu's hands on his face. His soft, slender hands, that seem to carry so much in them. Like himself, Ritsu has concerns, and worries about their relationship. It always seems to come up on a beautiful night, such as tonight, when Ritsu becomes weak.

 

“Ritsu, my dear. I really think that it sounds beautiful when you say it...”

 

A satisfied hum sounds at the back of Ritsu's throat, as he continues feeling about Rei's face, as if he wouldn't be able to see him for the rest of eternity.

 

“But you like it so much better when I call you 'Onii-chan,' hm?”

 

A small smile appears on Rei's face, just enough for the edges of his fangs to appear. “Of course I do~ It's because you're the only person in the entire universe who can actually call me that. It's become very special to me these past few years, you know?”

 

Ritsu gives a small laugh, his hands moving back to hold onto the still-damp raven locks. “I never thought about it that way... _special_ huh?”

 

“Yes~ special indeed.”

 

“Well, how about this then, _Onii-chan._ ” his hands slide down, finding its home back at Rei's neck. Linking them together he comes up off of the bed, only inches away from Rei's face. “Make it so that I know that I'm special? Otherwise _I_ may have doubts when we're apart again...”

 

Rei takes a hand behind Ritsu's waist, bringing him even closer to him. “Why of course Ritsu~”

 

With that he gives Ritsu a really sweet kiss, innocent and loving. Rei laughs at the back of his mind because times like these he believes that Ritsu is like a cat, demanding to be touched and loved. However, it just makes Ritsu even cuter in his eyes.

 

Slowly separating from the kiss Rei lavishes Ritsu with many other kisses. All over his face, and down to his neck and collarbone. Sucking on a small patch of skin on his neck, Rei creates the kiss mark that means so much to the both of them. When he retreated, Ritsu gave his brother a most innocent smile and sucked on a patch of skin near the collarbone.

 

After properly marking each other, they both looked at each other and smiled. “So Onii-chan... now that we've marked each other, can you make love to me?” Ritsu blinks in a very innocent way, a way that makes Rei's heart just throb.

 

Pushing Ritsu back enough so that he was lying flat with the bed, he connects his forehead with Ritsu's, a simply happy smile on his face. “Of course I can do that. I'll do it the slow way you like too~”

 

“Hmm that sounds like a nice change of pace~ Let's do that.” Spreading his legs and presenting his used hole, Ritsu was smiling so beautifully even with the messy hair and pink, blushing face.

 

Taking his dick to the entrance once again, Rei slowly enters into the tightness of inside Ritsu. He slowly rocks his hips, going at a slow tempo. Small moans occasionally leak from the younger male's mouth, as he just stares at his lover through the haze of their love making.

 

After a little while Rei leans over, and continues to swiftly thrust his way into Ritsu. Slowly he reaches up, tightly interlocking his fingers with Ritsu's, with no intention of letting go. He also captures Ritsu's lips in his own, as they exchange sweet kisses while their bodies are connected.

 

Ritsu is the first to separate, a loud cry escaping his lips. He shudders a bit, and tightening around Rei's dick.

 

Rei in turn shudders, a slightly amused expression on his features. The hands behind his neck make him drag him down towards Ritsu, giving him a particularly deep thrust in the process. Now, Rei takes the opportunity to kiss and nibble on those cute ears on his love's head. At first its ticklish, and Ritsu gives off a laugh before gasping, as Rei brushes by his prostate once again. “Aha Onii-channnn~ As expected of you~” Rei chuckles, raising his head to look into Ritsu's blown and lust-filled eyes. Stray hairs were splayed everywhere, and a dark pink spread all over his pale skin. And yet... “You're so lovely Ritsu... I love you so much.”

 

Ritsu's smile was only apparent for a second, before he turned his head, another shuddering moan escaping his lips once more. His overstimulated body way taking in way too much, and to be honest Ritsu was surprised his body held out for this long before climaxing. But the pressure down there seemed to be building by the second, the desire to be released very evident now.

 

“Onii-chan-- I-- cum--- wanna---”

 

Rei took one of his hands away from Ritsu's hips, to move the hair that was in his eyes. He smirked, and for a second Ritsu's eyes widened, the days of his brother's powerful days passing by his eyes in a flash. He couldn't breathe, he was just... shocked as Rei continued to thrust inside of him.

 

“I am close as well Ritsu... Why don't you be the good boy you are and cum for me then~?”

 

And just like that, Ritsu unraveled under Rei's command, spilling over his chest and stomach with a back-arching cry. A few short thrusts later, Rei follows, filling his raven haired lover's insides with his own cum. Heavy pants fill the dark room for a few minutes, as the two try to come down from their shuddering highs.

 

Slowly, Rei pulls out and immediately proceeds to fall on the bed next to Ritsu. With much effort, Ritsu turns to his side to face him.

 

Taking a hand to Ritsu's messy damp hair, Rei lets out a tired laugh. “How is it that while I was gone you got more adorable~ At this point you'll seriously kill this old man.”

 

Deepening the touch to his head, Ritsu lets out a sound. “Mmm you think so? But to me you're gonna kill me with your sexiness....” He closes his eyes. “These days you seem to get back in touch with your more powerful days... I really love how sexy you looked back then, I'm kinda glad I get to see it occasionally...”

 

“Oya~” Rei withdraws his hand and pushes his hair back once again. “You really think I look sexy like this then?”

 

There was it again. That face. That aura. That daredevil smirk that just _dares_ somebody to fight him.

 

Heat rushes back to Ritsu's face, and a shiver goes down his spine once again.

 

“I- I... uh.” Ritsu avoids Rei's eyes with a blush of embarrassment.

 

“Ufuu Ritsu... You're so adorable~~” Rei laughs.

 

Taking Ritsu's hand into his own, he smiles. “Why don't we take a break? I want to catch up. What is Knights up to these days... Aren't you guys preparing to release your new album?”

 

“Hmmm I don't mind that. We do have all night after all...” Taking his free hand he traces interesting designs up Rei's arm. “We are supposed to be preparing for our new album, but Ou-sama says his inspiration hasn't hit him yet....” And just like that the two of them lay on their bed, dismissing the fact they were dirty and gross to take some quality time to catch up on the events of the past three weeks.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu's eyes fluttered open, and in that split second he cursed the sun for existing in general. Immediately sitting up he slightly winced at the pain in his hips and ass. His throat also felt really dry. Deciding he should get up a few thoughts flew through his mind. How was he in bed anyhow? And dressed of all things? And not to mention _clean?_ He vaguely asked, but quickly dismissed the thoughts as he slowly wadded his way to the living room.

 

When he looked around the room though, he was shocked to say the least. Just _how_ did it get THIS messy?

 

“Oh. Ritsu good morning!” Rei appeared from the kitchen, hair pulled back in a ponytail with a handkerchief tied below it. He was also... wearing kitchen gloves and cleaning solution(?) in his hands.

 

“Good morning Onii-chan...” He painfully walked towards his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist in a loose hug when he arrived. “What happened? The living room's a mess...”

 

“Oh, it seems you don't remember last night...” Rei smiled as he returned the hug before turning to get his brother some water.

 

“No I do remember last night but...” Ritsu drifted off, taking the time to actually inspect the mess.

 

The sofa, coffee table, and piano bench were covered with white substances. He turned around, and saw the table was in a similar state.

 

“Onii-chan...”

 

“Hm?” Rei returned, water in hand.

 

Ritsu takes the water. “... Just how long was I out?”

 

“Let's see... Maybe about an hour or so? I never expected you to fall asleep as I was doing you. Was it too much?”

 

Ritsu spits out the water he was in the middle of drinking. So they literally... “... All night...” Ritsu coughed.

 

Then, all the memories suddenly come back to him. How the two of them caught up on the bed and then walked out of their room in bathrobes. How they made a detour from the kitchen to heavily make out on the sofa. How he rode Rei on the sofa, laughing as he almost breaks the coffee table with his weight as he fell to the floor and continued to beg for more. How he ended up wanting to be experimental and just fucking by the piano bench. How he enticed Rei with his naked apron trick, using that checkered apron back from the Patisserie days. How he ended up being Rei's midnight dessert on the table. Everything came back in a flash of a few moments, and the only thing he could do was laugh.

 

“We actually did it all night, huh?”

 

“I especially enjoyed it Ritsu~ But I do admit I'm a bit tired.” Rei stifled a yawn.

 

Ritsu totally understood, he was just flat out exhausted, but it could be a pain if the... _mess_... wasn't taken care of now. Setting the glass on a (Fortunately _clean_ ) surface he pushed his sleeves up. “Let me help Onii-chan. Then after let's sleep?”

 

Rei gave a approving noise. “I would enjoy that very much Ritsu~”

 

In no time flat they restored their living room and kitchen to its former state. With a yawn they both drew the curtains to blacken their bedroom and settled into their bed with (clean) sheets. Latching onto his brother's side, Ritsu puts a chaste kiss on Rei's lips. “Thank you for cleaning everything up, Onii-chan. Me included.”

 

Rei smiles once again, shaking his head as his wavy locks fall into place onto the pillow. “Of course I would do that Ritsu~ What is there to thank me for?”

 

A moments silence, and Ritsu responds, “That's true...”

 

Finding one of Rei's hands he takes it into his own, interlocking their fingers together. “'Night, Onii-chan~”

 

Squeezing their connection Rei closes his eyes. “Good night, Ritsu.”

 

Closing their eyes and shutting out the outside world, Rei and Ritsu fell into a peaceful sleep, treating this moment of time as if there were nobody else in the world to go against them. As they leave each other's embrace for their occupations, they are sure doubts will fill them, the question of morality constantly hanging above their heads. But as long as they remember their true feelings, nothing matters anymore. For them, its enough knowing that their love is strong, and even if it may not be pure, it brought happiness in their lives.

 

Something nobody could never _ever_ get in the way of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few weeks, almost a month. Man do I feel relieved this is over but I'm not sure if I ever want to write smut again lolol. This prompt was originally inspired by Perfume's FAKE IT but that changed fairly quickly XDD


End file.
